Mr. Jolly
Mistopher J Jolly Puddingpuss is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. He's Leonard's cat. He's overweight and cowardly. He has a major crush on Tallulah Stickler,but his fear of the outside and her evil nature prevents romance. Leonard's mom got Jolly from an animal shelter when he was little. Bio Mr. Jolly is Leonard's pet tabby cat. He is a big, blobby, romantic cat that is afraid of the outside. When he was a kitten, he was abandoned by his father while he was still with his mother and litter. At one point while he was still a kitten, he was taken to an animal shelter and adopted by Leonard and his mother. Show Mr Jolly stays at home with Pretty Boy, Leonard's bird and thy have adventures of their own while Scott and Leonard are at school. He left the house twice. In one, Leonard brought him for pet day while Scott brought Pretty Boy In another, he and Pretty Boy went to Leonard's school again because they thought they were each missing. Movie In the movie, he and Pretty Boy go on a road trip to find Spot to warn him about Dr. Ivan Krank. After getting lost in Cuba, hitching a ride with bikers, sneaking on a plane, and arriving by a viaduct they make it to Leonard and they find out hats happened to Spot. When Leonard goes to turn into a dog, Spot (as a man) shows up and they warn hi about Leonard going to the lab. And they go to save him. At the lab, Jolly is turned into a butt-ugly man for a few seconds. When Krank is turned into a mouse, Jolly chases him outta the lab. At the end, Spot (who is a dog again) has a plan on how to get home. He dresses up as Scott and Jolly and Pretty By are hiding under the bed. Trivia * Jolly is similar to Garfield. * Jolly speaks in a Shakespearean manner. * Jolly is currently the last character to be originally voiced by David Ogden Stiers. Gallery char_32637_thumb.jpg Mr Jolly.jpg Mr Jolly running.jpg|Mr Jolly running away tumblr_ma0e6nH44w1r3jtxx.png tumblr_ma0ea8oJHX1r3jtxx.png Jolly.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.50.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 9.50.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-01 at 6.46.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.06.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-11 at 8.08.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.15.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.39.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.42.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-01 at 8.10.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.01.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.11.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 9.12.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-11 at 6.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.35.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-23 at 7.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.41.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 3.41.08 PM.png scream silently.JPG welcome to cubs.JPG aaahh.JPG krank's defeat.JPG Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animals Category:Living characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Pets Category:Animals that were turned into humans